


Императрице одиннадцать лет

by Leuvarden



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Light Angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1645823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leuvarden/pseuds/Leuvarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Период правления Эмили Мудрой считается расцветом Дануолла, но в самом его начале ничто не было в порядке.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Императрице одиннадцать лет

Аристократы из высшей палаты смотрят на нее настороженно и даже враждебно; их глаза - глаза крыс, невыразительные и почти немигающие.  
А вот раньше они казались Эмили милыми людьми.  
Она невозмутимо зачитывает вердикт: высочайшим указом исполняющего обязанности лорда-регента принять предложение палаты представителей о дифференцированном налоге. Эмили очень старается, чтобы ее было слышно на другом конце зала совещаний и при этом чтобы не выглядело так, будто она пытается туда докричаться.  
Ей не перечит никто, члены парламента лишь смотрят выжидательно и враждебно.  
Девочка великодушно и немного высокомерно игнорирует негодующие восклицания самых несдержанных - тем более, что таких немного.  
Перед ней сидят двадцать высших аристократов, каждый из которых раза в три старше ее, но несовершеннолетняя императрица нисколько их не боится: она знает, что под внешним высокомерием они трусливее крыс, а еще - что каждому из них, прежде чем сказать маленькой императрице хоть слово против, придется посмотреть в глаза Корво - и мало кто из них сможет выдержать такую тяжесть.  
Эмили держится за его руку под столом и незаметно болтает ногами на слишком высоком для нее стуле.  
Ей хочется широко улыбнуться от молчаливого бешенства аристократов: формально сейчас лордом-регентом является Корво Аттано, и так же формально она не имеет никакой власти: так, украшение при лорде-регенте, возможностей не больше, чем у дорогой куклы или комнатной собачки. Формально слишком малолетняя наследница пока что обязана и имеет право разве что много и прилежно учиться и, возможно, еще являться символом законности действующей власти. Но это все только на бумаге и официально, а на деле - равно как и присяга и приличия для некоторых здесь присутствующих; об этом можно подумать с горечью или с негодованием. Эмили, на самом деле, как-то все равно: вряд ли со временем аристократия кардинально меняется в лучшую или худшую сторону, но ведь как-то же жили до этого.  
Корво разговаривает негромко и немного хрипя, короткими, без словесной шелухи фразами, как будто ему больно много говорить. Девочка знает, что на самом деле лорду-защитнику вовсе не "как будто".  
\- Объявляю голосование. Кто за? Пять человек. Против? Четыре... нет, два. Воздержались? Семь. Законопроект вступает в силу через десять дней, на сегодня собрание может быть окончено.  
\- Действительно, время дневного сна, маленьким девочкам уже давно пора в кроватку, - тихо и зло, словно выплевывая слова, говорит кто-то на дальнем конце стола.  
Эмили незаметно сцеживает улыбку в кулак и кивает головой на полного господина с красным лицом: надо бы сказать ему, что это очень невежливо, когда твое злобное бормотание слышит сама императрица.  
Девочка аккуратно слезает со стула, стараясь не уронить с него высокую подушку, без которой она выглядит за столом слишком уж маленькой. Возле двери ее уже ждет Каллиста: время занятий, время заниматься скучной космологией, географией и политикой, и тут уже ничего не поделаешь. Каллиста хоть и добрая (почти как мама), но строгая, и уводит девочку еще до того, как Корво подпишет все бумаги, подойдет к несдержанному господину и скажет ему впредь вести себя вежливей. Эмили жалко, что она не успеет посмотреть, как багровый аристократ съежится в полтора раза и станет белее ее туфелек.  
Лорд-защитник выходит из зала совещаний последним и впервые за несколько часов позволяет себе раскашляться. Каменные стены не множат эхо, белый камень поглощает звук; голова кружится - несерьезно; во рту остается металлический привкус, но пятен на перчатках не остается - значит, у Корво нет причин беспокоиться.

Эмили прилежно учит уроки - скучное расположение рек и заливов, скучное влияние фаз луны на море и скучное судебное правотворчество, - и не может перестать думать о том, что императрицей быть невыносимо неинтересно. Скоро к ней придет Корво, принесет бумаги и документы, требующие внимания лорда-регента, и они будут просматривать их вместе: Каллиста считает, что практика Эмили не повредит даже в избыточных количествах.  
Может быть, она даже и права.  
За день Эмили утверждает организовать какую-то бесплатную столовую на месте бывшей мануфактуры в рабочем квартале, повысить цены на ворвань для горожан привилегированных сословий (чуть ли не в два раза, чтоб знали, где миноги спят) и утвердить бюджет на какие-то смутные социальные нужды, еще вполглаза посмотреть на процесс рутинного объяснения лорда-регента с Аббатством по поводу превышения полномочий новоиспеченного верховного смотрителя. Все три дела и половинка четвертого, а писанины и документов на три часа работы - не иначе как это какие-то мистические документы из самой Бездны, пожирающие время (особенно касающиеся Аббатства, вот уж где тонны бюрократической писанины).  
Корво иногда кашляет каким-то дурным кашлем: лающим, от которого становится очень, очень не по себе, и старается уйти быстрее, чтобы ни в коем случае не повредить здоровью девочки.  
Эмили хочет уговорить его остаться, но молчит и делает вид, что и сама сможет справиться с горкой бумаг и печатей.  
Соколов, как-то мерзко посмеиваясь, сказал по поводу этого кашля: это не чума, это последствия пороков молодости.  
Эмили так поняла, что королевский лекарь имел в виду не разгульную жизнь, а долгое заключение ("Строго говоря, не слишком-то длительное" - сказал по этому поводу королевский лекарь, и добавил - "хотя, конечно, нам-то легко говорить"), ледяную воду Затопленного квартала и "некоторые осложнения от паскудного яда этих паскудных лоялистов". Соколов говорил отрывисто и нарочно неприятно: ему не нравилось то, что он говорил, ему не нравилось, что ему придется все это лечить.  
Девочка тогда горько спросила:  
\- Это пройдет когда-нибудь?  
\- От этого не умирают, - ответил ей лекарь. Помолчал и добавил, глядя куда-то вбок и вниз: - Но и долго с этим не живут.

Иногда Эмили просит своего лорда-защитника посидеть с ней перед сном, пока она не заснет. Ей не очень нравится просить об этом, потому что он и без того просыпается намного раньше нее, и ответственности на нем гораздо больше, и если на следующий день она хоть раз кашлянет, то будет неприятно, - но она знает, он и сам будет рад с ней остаться.  
Однажды ей приснился дурной сон и она решила сходить к Каллисте: она красиво поет и в ее присутствии меньше всего хочется бояться бессмысленных снов.  
Тогда она нечаянно услышала, как Корво кричит во сне и поняла, что ее дурной сон - это не такая уж большая проблема.  
Ей вовсе не хотелось знать, почему он кричит и чье имя повторяет раз за разом. У нее уже нет явного права на жалость, или на грусть, или на печаль - сейчас она это понимает с пугающей ясностью.  
Перед тем, как заснуть, Эмили обнимает своего лорда-защитника за шею, не дает себе расплакаться от внезапно нахлынувшего осознания того, что все уже никогда не будет в порядке, и говорит ему прямо в ухо:  
\- Вот увидишь, я стану самой мудрой императрицей.  
Девочка хочет надеяться, что он хоть немного улыбается от ее слов.


End file.
